


A Holy Lineage (Or Lack Thereof)

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babies for Everyone, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar Babies, F/M, Lucifer on fox, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Supernatural babies, daddy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: As the old saying goes, "God always has a plan". However, after a mysterious night, His "plan" is put into question when Chloe, Ella, Charlotte, Linda, and Maze all find themselves pregnant. Furthermore, the fathers are none other than Lucifer, Pierce, Dan, and Amenadiel respectively. Uncertain but together, they all must journey through the twists and turns to parenthood.





	A Holy Lineage (Or Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the gateway into my first fanfic writing of 2018! And what better way to acclimate myself in than to do so with some good, old Lucifer! As many of you know, I love baby fics. I love playing around with how the idea of parenthood changes a couple. But let's be real, Deckerstar baby fics are common. Fantastic, of course, but they come by the barrel. With that in mind, I couldn't help but wonder, what if all of our fine characters were expecting parents? How would Chloe, Linda, Ella, Charlotte, and even Maze deal with the challenges of pregnancy? What about the established and yet to be established relationships?! To that I say, delve in and explore the story that ties these questions, and more, together. And, with one final remark, I hope you enjoy the beginning of this tale!

**Prologue**

At first, upon pondering the situation at hand, one might compare it to the infamous 1960 horror film, "Village of the Damned". Or at least Lucifer brought up his explanation of things-of course replacing the alien antagonist with unwanted, biblical intervention. For the very lives of them, both Amenadiel and Lucifer couldn't settle upon which one of their angelic siblings had been given the task. Arguments. Finger pointing. But one fact finally settled an important aspect to it all: it was their father's doing. A twisted, humorous to him, bidding by the one most holy. God.

As Lucifer paced around the room, he cursed outwardly as his mind raced. He should've known better, suspected something was up the minute he felt a strange, tingling sensation throughout his body after only one drink.

It had been Ella's birthday party, something Chloe had forced him to attend. He'd bought her some sort of weird alarm clock and plushie from a favorite television show the detective had told him about. Ridiculously costly, not that he couldn't afford it, but for what it was. Either way, she'd be happy, and that was what mattered.

"So no one remembers what happened," Maze hissed from her spot against the wall. "Great. That's Goddamn fantastic!"

"It's not like you're the only one affected by this, Mazikeen," Amenadiel said, his tone edged with irritable exhaustion. "We all were there."

We. Linda, Chloe, Charlotte, Maze, Ella, Dan, Pierce, Amenadiel, and Lucifer. All nine had come, secretly wanting to or not, for cake, ice cream, and alcohol. Fruity, frilly drinks Lucifer would otherwise wave aside for something stronger. But it was there and he had some. They all did. Had father dearest used that to achieve his task? Again, pointless questions.

"I don't understand the point of this," Charlotte spoke up, hands clasped together. "Why us?" She paused, before quickly adding. "I mean, all of us?"

"Well don't look at me," Lucifer spat defensively when several pairs of eyes focused on him. "I bloody know just as much as the rest of you. All I remember is the party and then waking up the next morning in Ms. Lopez's empty bathtub with Chloe."

* * *

That was where all of their memories flickered back into existence. Waking up. Clothes-less, Lucifer blinked back sleep, at first unaware of his surroundings. It was only when he felt his body aching from the weird position he had somehow ended up in, one leg slung over the tub, arm flung behind his head, that he fully came to. Well that, and the fact that Chloe was splayed awkwardly over top of him, just as naked as he was.

No one really spoke that morning as they all shuffled tired, dazed, and confused, from their various locations: Ella and Pierce from the hallway floor, Charlotte and Dan from the living room couch, and most surprisingly-and possibly alarming-Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze from the bedroom. Lucifer didn't have any sly remarks as he shrugged the rest of his clothes on. How could he? He was just as unfortunate as they were. At least there was some comfort in the fact that no goodbyes or well wishes were uttered. Apparently everyone just wanted to disappear.

* * *

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," Ella held her hands up, stating the obvious for the hundredth time. "I wouldn't drug any of you! Especially you," she said, looking over at Pierce. "I like you but...okay, maybe not the right way to start. I didn't do it." Pierce didn't look at her, remaining just as silent as he had been the moment they entered Linda's office.

"No one's blaming you, Ella," Chloe assured her, voice sounding just as exhausted as she looked.

"I'll tell you who's to blame," Maze growled, interrupting Chloe before she could continue. "Lord Asshole of the Sultry Void and his idiot brother!"

"I can assure you Amenadiel and myself had absolutely NOTHING to do with this," growled Lucifer, his eyes briefly flickering red. "We all know who did. Isn't it obvious?! This is all a ploy by father dearest!"

"So a test," Pierce's tone was laced with sarcasm.

"More like a curse," Lucifer stated, folding his arms. "And don't think you think this is some kind of enlightenment task," he glared at Amenadiel. "This is pure, bloody power play."

"So, in other words," Charlotte spoke up, looking around the room. "We can all agree that none of us are at fault. No more pointing fingers." She quickly glanced over to Dan and Linda, both whom had remained silent throughout the heated conversation. "Agreed?"

"Yes," Linda nodded. "I think we have enough going on than to turn against each other."

Dan remained silent for a few seconds, only seeming to snap out of his daze when he finally noticed that everyone in the room was staring intently at him.

"Sure. Whatever. I agree," he muttered. "Not like we can do much else."

* * *

Chloe was the first to exhibit the symptoms. A few weeks after that eventful night at Ella's, one of which had purposely gone unmentioned, she awoke one morning with serious bout of extreme nausea. Of course, as is stereotypical, she chalked it up to being of simple case of the flu. The illness had been going around her daughter's, Trixie's, class.

When Maze became ill seemingly within the same timeframe, concern rose slightly. While the demon shared a home with the detective and her daughter, there was the rather worrisome fact that supernatural beings weren't exactly known for catching whatever human disease floated around. Or it was extremely rare to say the least. But with such questions pushed aside, both adult roommates were only currently focused on which one would get the bathroom first to spew their stomach contents out.

Like a perfect standing row of dominoes, when the first two fell, the rest followed. Linda cancelled her appointment with Lucifer one morning after her usual, microwavable meal's smell and look gave her such a bout of queasiness, a migraine like no other detonated in her head like a landmine. Not to mention her recent, strange struggle with fatigue didn't help the situation.

Dan found himself racking his head in a frenzied attempt to figure out what exactly he had done wrong when Charlotte lashed out at him unexpectedly when he had brought her coffee. He only grew that much more alarmed when she suddenly burst out in tears, apologizing for her irritable behavior. Whether or not she actually drank the ridiculously priced cup of caffeine, he wasn't sure. Nor was he about to ask.

Pierce had the unfortunate, awkward encounter with Ella's bra swinging into him when he walked into her work space. The forensic scientist blinked in surprise, blushing with embarrassment-the likes of which the LAPD Lieutenant had never seen in his many millennium years of life. Before he could say anything-that was, if he had even wanted to-the young woman had plucked it from its spot.

"They're sore," she stated with an awkward laugh, failing to shove the piece of lingerie in her lab coat pocket. "You know how boobs are."

An entire week went by without anyone really putting much thought into the similar sufferings each woman was experiencing. That was until Charlotte, while brushing her teeth in an attempt to rid the foul taste of vomit from her mouth, had an epiphany. A sudden realization that brought her to Chloe's doorstep two in the morning with a white plastic grocery bag.

"I think I'm pregnant," Charlotte stated, her usual confident tone wavering. "I mean, I think we're pregnant. All of us."

"What?" Chloe mumbled, brow furrowed as she blinked back sleep. "Preg...What are you talking about?"

"Can I come in?" Charlotte asked anxiously. "I know it's early, I'm sorry, but," she held the bag up for Chloe to see. "I want...I have to make sure. Please."

After a slight pause, Chloe nodded her head, stepping aside to allow the other woman to enter. The living room was almost dark, except for a small lamp that dimly lit the couch area. Both women moved over to the sofa to sit down, Charlotte seeming a lot more on edge than the half asleep detective.

"Here," the former lawyer said reaching into the bag. Before Chloe could react, a paper box was thrust into her hands. "I got one for you, me, Linda, Ella, and Maze."

"You got what for me?"

Chloe and Charlotte both jumped slightly from where they sat. Stepping from the darkness of the hallway, Maze eyed the other women with a mixed expression of annoyance and curiosity. It was clear she wasn't the least bit thrilled to be woken up-especially since her body seemed to crave sleep so much more than it used to.

"A pregnancy test," Charlotte replied, uncertain whether or not to regret those words. "I think you may be pregnant." She looked to Chloe, who seemed to finally be gaining some alertness. "All of us."

Maze let out a laugh. A cold, sharp chuckle. But when Charlotte's face remained serious, almost frightened, the smile fell from her own features. The demon's lips pressed tightly together, a look of disdain appearing on her face.

"You're joking," she remarked snidely. "I didn't think a human, you of all people, could be that stupid."

"Not using those exact words," Chloe said, turning to Charlotte. "But how could that even be possible?"

"I have kids," Charlotte answered. "As do you, Chloe. You know the symptoms of pregnancy. Admit it, you can't deny the facts. I didn't want to believe it myself but...remember the night at Ella's?"

"Don't," Maze hissed. "Do not bring that up."

Chloe fumbled with the white box in her hands, the text barely visible in the light. However, the image plastered on front was very clear. The shape, the look of the device, she recognized it so well despite the many years that had passed. With an uncertain sigh, she looked to Charlotte.

"Okay," she agreed, ignoring Maze's humorous laugh. "I'll do it." There was a pause before the detective looked over at the demon. "We all will."

Three positives became five when the stunning results caused Chloe to immediately phone Ella and Linda repeatedly until they answered. Soon enough, the bathroom floor was littered with empty boxes and the trash full of positive tests, as the women repeatedly tried to prove there was some error. That they couldn't all be pregnant. Having chipped in thirty dollars herself when Linda insisted on getting more, the detective was glad Trixie was with Dan. The last thing she needed was her daughter to see this.

After there was no denying the truth, and once Maze was temporarily ceased from breaking the house's plates and glasses, the debate when to tell the fathers-to-be started. No one wanted to. At this point, the shock of it all was still fresh in their minds. But after much discussion, it was decided that they'd tell them all together. By doing so, at least they could support each other-and keep Maze from going bezerk. Some other higher being than God help them.

It was decided that the announcement was to be held in Linda's office. No one at the precinct needed to hear what was going on. Nor did anyone need to witness whatever was to come of it. The therapist's office was quiet, and though she really, really preferred for it not to happen, Linda would be less inclined to have a fit if some of her stuff was broken. Maybe.

"I'll handle Lucifer, Dan, and Pierce," Chloe said wearily, grabbing her cell phone. "Linda, you should text Amenadiel and tell him to come. I don't trust Maze," her eyes flickered over to the demon who, at the moment, was eyeing the steak knives intently.

"Okay," Linda breathed. "Yeah. I can do that…"

Despite it being early afternoon, Ella still brought a box of donuts. Not that anyone was particularly hungry, Chloe just assumed that maybe doing so gave the younger woman some comfort. She wished she could find some that easy.

All of the men turned their heads when the room's door open. By the already deep set looks of confusion on their faces, it could only be assumed that their uncertainty as to why all of them were in the office in the first place only grew. Chloe didn't want to think about the expression she sported as she filed inside, the others following behind.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucifer had asked, his smile seeming falsely genuine. "Are we having a little office party?"

But before anyone had a moment to answer, Maze's eyes fell onto Amenadiel. Her eyes burned with a fury that was indescribable. She stepped forward, knocking aside Chloe's hand as the other woman attempted to hold her back. Fist clenched tightly, her target unable to have a chance to realize what was about to happen, Maze punched Amenadiel in the nose. Hard. The sound of it cracking and the spurt of blood caused Charlotte to turn and vomit straight onto the floor. Linda blinked, chest rising as she looked at her now stained floor. Not the best start, to put things very mildly.

* * *

Chloe watched her partner quietly as he began to pace once more around the room. His distress about the situation only made her feelings about it worse. Or rather, what was to come next. Lucifer was not a child person. At least, he didn't seem so. But Dan wasn't either before she became pregnant with Trixie. Wasn't he? Then he eventually grew to the idea of it as time past. He was so happy when she was born, maybe even happier than her. Christ did her head hurt.

At least, the detective assured herself, she wasn't in Amenadiel's situation. Both Maze and Linda. That was an unfortunate twist of fate. How the hell that was going to hold up, she wasn't sure. From the looks of it, the idea hadn't really sunken in the older angel's head yet. Not that the anticipated tsunami wave of shock had hit any of them yet. All of them could use a drink right now, but half of them couldn't. Another cruel slap in the face by fate again.

"So," Linda's voice came, breaking the tense silence. "What happens now?"

Everyone seemed to look to one another as if expecting the other person to know the answer. After a good long minute of silence, it was Ella who stepped up to the plate. With a meek smile, she reached for the box of donuts she had brought in. Carefully opening it, she peered around the room.

"Donuts?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this! Just to clarify, sorry if this was a bit of a boring introduction. I just wanted to set the beginning of the plot straight. To answer some questions-Yes, Chloe and the others are aware that Lucifer is really the Devil, Amenadiel is an angel, Maze is a demon, and Pierce is Cain. The expecting couples are: Lucifer and Chloe, Dan and Charlotte, Ella and Pierce, Amenadiel and Linda, and Amenadiel and Maze. If you enjoyed this and are interested in more, please leave a lovely comment, favorite, and alert this story! You have no idea how much it means! Until next time! -Jen


End file.
